


Are You Game?

by breeutiful



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeutiful/pseuds/breeutiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much 4.5k of gratuitous Blamtina smut. </p><p>"She can’t pinpoint the exact moment when she, Blaine and Sam went from not knowing each other at all to… well, this but whatever this is, it feels right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Game?

It all starts with a proposition over coffee and biscotti from Blaine a few weeks after they graduate from McKinley High. It’s all a matter of time before they go their separate ways, spreading out wide and far across the country on their “educational journey” as Mr Schue puts it.

Sipping innocently on his pumpkin spiced latte and looking at them with big, brown eyes, Blaine all but begs Tina and Sam to please, please help him housesit _the_ Cooper Anderson’s house for the night on the weekend.

Apparently Cooper is on some big-set location filming a super-secret film  and the last time he went away for filming, he came back to find several boxer briefs missing from his top drawer and his bed looking like it had been well-slept in.

In exchange for housesitting duties, Cooper has allegedly promised to pay Blaine with a year’s worth of Starbucks vouchers to fuel Blaine’s ridiculous pumpkin spiced latte addiction.

Tina rolls her eyes with a smile and Sam fist bumps Blaine because, “dude, that’s the best deal _ever_.”

* * *

 

The weekend comes relatively quickly, and before she knows it, Tina’s climbing out of a taxi with Blaine and Sam to stand before the scarily huge apartment that belongs to Cooper Anderson.

“Here goes nothing,” Blaine says, pulling out a key from his satchel. “Our last hoorah.”

The thought that this will be their ‘last hoorah’ twists and tugs at Tina’s stomach but before she can think too much about it, the door swings open and her breath catches in her throat because holy _crap_ , Blaine didn’t bother to mention that nowadays Cooper is swimming in it.

“You can put your stuff in the living room. Coop has a fold-out lounge,” Blaine explains, leading them down the hallway that are lined with frames upon frames of famous movie posters. Most of them star George Clooney and it’s not hard to see who Cooper draws his inspiration from.

“Dude,” Sam breathes out as they finally reach the lounge room. “This is, like, the ultimate bachelor pad. He’s like Hugh Hefner except, y’know, way younger.”

Blaine scrunches up his nose, shooting Sam a look of disgust and saying, “I can’t believe you just said that.” Tina stifles her giggles because she’s seen Cooper and he’s totally pulling all the ladies (and she totally wouldn’t be surprised if he was getting some action from a couple of guys as well).

* * *

“You know, for a last ‘hoorah’ this is pretty boring,” Tina says with a sigh, moving into a sitting position up on the fold-out lounge. “I mean, how is this _any_ different from any other Saturday night? I don’t know about you guys but I don’t think I can take much more of The Breakfast Club.”

Sam doesn’t miss a beat as he adopts his best Bender voice (scarily accurate, like always) and looks at Tina intensely as he asks, "Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?”

Tina laughs despite herself, reaching out to hit Sam in the shoulder. “Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that? You’re the one who thinks he’s got amazing ‘light rock talent’,” she teases him.

Blaine laughs beside her then says solemnly, “Don’t insult the B-man.”

“No, but seriously,” Tina says between giggles, “surely Cooper Anderson has something _fun_ to do in his apartment… use that brain and think, Blaine!”

Blaine returns a few minutes lately holding a bottle of tequila and with a tentative looking on his face. “Will this do?”

Sam and Tina exchange matching grins before nodding at Blaine.

About two drinks in in, Tina feels the effects of alcohol start kicking in and she begins giggling with her head laying in Blaine’s lap whilst he strokes her hair. She grins up at him giddily and says, “You’re the bestest bud, Blaine” which makes her laugh even more because, “isn’t alliteration funny?”

“She’s wasted,” Sam says to Blaine with a laugh to which Tina objects with a loud “hey!” before she starts giggling again.

Pulling herself to sit up, she explains indignantly, “I’m a tiny, tiny person. I’m _meant_ to be a lightweight. You guys just need to have something else to drink.”

Taking a sip from Blaine’s drink on the table, she exclaims a few moments later, “I know! We should play a game. Have you ever played never have I ever?”

It doesn’t take very long before Sam and Blaine are at the same point she’s at once they start the ball rolling and move on from the standard, silly questions and start getting into the dirtier stuff.

They both take drinks when Tina reveals she hasn’t had sex within the last year, that she has never kissed Rachel Berry (which earns her simultaneous eye rolls), and that she has never gone skinny dipping.

She and Sam sip at their drinks as Blaine shares (not that she’s surprised) he has never had sex with someone of the opposite sex and that he’s never kissed someone currently in the room.

Sam, who’s already poured himself a new drink, is well-intoxicated at this point and exclaims loudly, “Well, I’ve never kissed a dude!”

Tina laughs loudly and says to Sam with a mischievous wink, “Let’s play another game! Sam, I dare you to kiss Blaine.”

One glance at Blaine shows that his cheeks have flooded with colour as he hisses a scandalised, “ _Tina_ ” and shakes his head with disbelief, only for him to be cut off by Sam who leans over Tina, holding Blaine’s jaw between his hands and planting a firm kiss against his lips.

When Sam draws back, he freezes at the shocked expression on Blaine’s face and says, “Man, I totally… it seemed like a good idea at the time. I’m so sorry –“ but he’s quickly cut off as Blaine leans over Tina again, a determined expression taking over, and kisses him back.

Tina’s breath catches in her throat and lets out a soft, “Oh.” She’s not entirely sure what’s happening because one second she’s half-joking, the next second Sam is kissing Blaine, and even though she’s drunk, she’s pretty sure that’s only what bros do in super hot fanfiction… right?

When Sam pulls away this time, he glances at Tina and says, “I-I’m not gay. I don’t have anything against… you know, gay dudes and everything but -”

Tina just shakes her head and smiles at him, saying in all her drunken wisdom, “Kissing guys is fun and if you can do it then… go ahead and do it.”

Blaine laughs, reaching over to pat her head and okay, they’re so _totally_ at the same point of drunk as she is now, if not a little more. That’s what her excuse is when she turns her body to face Sam, sitting up on her knees (because Sam is way taller than her) and leans up to kiss him.

They haven’t kissed since that one time in senior year where they snuck off to go make out in a classroom before Blaine caught them but it’s just as amazing as Tina remembers.

He tastes like peppermint mixed with tequila and his lips are soft but not too soft as they move against her, seeming to know exactly what he’s doing. She’s not exactly surprised he’s a good kisser with all the practice he got to do with the Unholy Trinity.

Sam’s large, warm hands rest firmly on her waist as they kiss and she feels safe and wanted… like what she’s doing isn’t going to be a huge mistake when she wakes up tomorrow.

She hears Blaine make an unreadable sound behind her and pulls away from Sam, looking at him. “You’re not going to run away this time, are you?” she asks him, a smile tugging on her lips.

Blaine takes a long swig from his drink then he shakes his head saying with laughter in his voice and what sounds like fake bravado, “Not if I get to join in this time.”

Tina stifles her surprise, then grins back at him, wide and happy and, okay, maybe a little bit tipsily before leaning over to grab Blaine’s hand, tugging him closer to her and Sam.

She doesn’t let go of Blaine’s hand, grasping it firmly even as she climbs into Sam’s lap and presses her hips down against his.

Sam softly groans at the contact which makes Blaine groan in succession and Tina is so glad she wore a dress today because she can feel Sam’s hard-on through his jeans pressing up against her panties.

It’s then that Sam grins at her, wide and dorky, as he crashes his lips back against hers with even more vigour this time which Tina wholeheartedly returns.

She feels Blaine squeeze her hand tight from where it’s still tangled with his as she kisses Sam back, letting her eyes fall closed as she sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, pulling at it with his teeth.

Sam groans deeper than before, his hands dropping from her waist to cup her ass through the thin fabric of her dress, pulling her flush against him.

Tina feels a tug on her hand and it’s only then that she pulls back from Sam, turning her attention to Blaine instead who’s staring at them intently and rasps out, “Can I kiss you?”

Tina nods, glancing at Sam who’s still feeling her up (and she’s a total Asian Sex Symbol, so can you really _blame_ him?) and who lets her go with a pained noise.

“Go. Let him understand the miraculous invention which is girls,” he says good-naturedly, pulling her off his lap with ease (oh, and that is _so_ hot) and pushing her gently towards Blaine.

As Tina moves to kneel on the bed beside Blaine, he cups her cheeks with hands much softer than Sam’s and looks at her with a mixture of confusion and guilt. “I’m not… I don’t even like _girls_ ,” he says. “So why do I want to kiss you so bad then?”

She doesn’t have the answer or any more sage drunken advice at the tip of her tongue so Tina clears her throat instead, giving him her most sweetest smile and lets her mouth do the thinking for her.

“Don’t think about it… just do what feels right and if you want to stop, we’ll stop. No questions asked,” Tina says.

“Yeah,” she hears Sam say from the other side of her. Blaine glances down at their joint hands and breathes in deeply, as if he’s gearing himself up for disappointment.

Then Blaine’s suddenly leans in and it definitely doesn’t feel like the way two people who are friends should kiss with the way his lips press against hers softly, and slowly, as if wanting to savour the moment for later.

It’s… different to kissing Sam. Blaine tastes of cinnamon and pumpkin spiced lattes and not at all like mistakes. She lets herself sink into the kiss, his arms enveloping her waist, and feels Sam’s hand go to rest against the small of her back.

She’s not sure how long they spend kissing before Tina takes a leap of faith, pulling back for air and slowly dragging his hands up from where they rest safely on the curve of her waist so they can cup her breasts instead.

Blaine inhales sharply but doesn’t move his hands either. Tina wakes for him to act because it’s now or never. If Blaine wants to walk out of the room and forget this happened in the first place, it’s entirely up to him. Tina really hopes he doesn’t though.

 “It’s okay to be afraid, dude,” she hears Sam say from the other side of her, watching them both with dark eyes.

And then the tension snaps and Blaine gives her a grin, sweet and gentlemanly - the perfect definition of dapper. Squeezing her breasts gently, he says softly, “Tell me if I’m doing anything wrong, okay?”

Tina nods. As she moves into kiss Blaine again, Sam moves around them so he’s on the other side with Blaine in the middle, and begins mouthing softly at his neck, raising his eyebrows challengingly at Tina as he meets her eyes.

It’s been a long time since Tina allowed herself to step back and let herself be overshadowed so whatever Sam was getting at works because the next thing she knows, her hand is moving down Blaine’s body to rub him through his sinfully tight jeans.

Blaine moans in response, his head falling back onto Sam’s shoulder as Sam continues to kiss and nip at his neck. Tina can see the marks forming on Blaine’s tan skin already and god _damn,_ Sam Evan really does know how to use that mouth of his.

In one swift motion, Tina is unbuttoning Blaine’s jeans and shoving them past his hips to pool at his ankles, sweeping her hair to one side and mouthing at his cock through his jeans.

She only teases him for a few seconds because okay, she’s always had a bit of a weakness for giving head (and maybe being in control) before she flicks her tongue over the head of his cock, then swallows him down to the base.

Blaine lets out a moan, his hips thrusting up and when she reaches up to push them back down, she finds that Sam has beat her to it, one strong arm pinning his hips to the bed.

When she flicks her eyes up to make eye contact, both he and Blaine are both watching her closing. Tina pulls off, trying not to give too big of a smirk, before she moves her mouth back onto him, her small fingers wrapping around to move in time with the rhythm she sets.

It doesn’t take long at all for Blaine to start falling apart, his hand reaching down to twist his fingers through her hair and she’s half-expecting him to give it a hard tug which he… doesn’t do, disappointingly. She supposes Kurt’s conditioned him not to during world-rocking blowjobs.

With a particularly hard suck, Blaine accidentally tugs her hair and starts to apologise, “I- sorry, are you –“ but Tina doesn’t respond, instead moving her mouth with more enthusiasm, encouraging Blaine to purposefully pull her hair just that little bit harder.

“That’s so hot,” Sam breathes out. This time when Tina glances up, he’s returned to his ministrations from earlier, sucking dark bruises into the skin of Blaine’s neck and by the way Blaine starts fucking into her mouth, she knows he’s not going to last long and Tina pulls off.

“What – you stopped,” Blaine practically whimpers as Tina moves to lay beside him instead.

Sam takes this as his cue to pull back as well. “What now?” Sam asks, directing his attention more so to Tina than Blaine who’s trying to regain control of his breath.

“I want to watch the two of you,” she announces with an air of finality.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Blaine to regain feeling in his legs, practically scrambling to his bag to pull out a few packets of lube. He drops them ceremoniously on the fold out lounge.

“Dude, why are you carrying lube around in your luggage?” Sam asks incredulously. “You know that those dogs in airport security can totally sniff them out… right?”

Blaine shrugs, ignoring Sam’s last comment entirely because that’s _ridiculous_. “You never know when you’ll need to… y’know _…_ lube up.” 

“Oh my _god,_ you were totally going to booty call Kurt when we were asleep tonight, weren’t you?!” Tina says, her eyes widening as she points an accusatory finger.

“It’s been a while, okay? I haven’t had sex for like… two months now,” Blaine explains, sadly. Tina wants to punch him because two months is nothing. She hasn’t had sex in over a _year_.

“I’ve never – you’ll have to show me _how,_ okay?” Sam says, getting them back on track as he sees Tina’s eyes narrowing dangerously.

It doesn’t take long at all for Blaine to pull off his shirt and slick up his fingers with the packets of lube. Tina moves back to sit at the end of the bed because she isn’t going to miss this for the world.

Blaine starts off slow to begin with, pushing one finger inside himself with a soft sigh, starting a slow rhythm as he looks over at Sam. “Slow at first and then you just keep going,” Blaine explains. “Do you wanna try now?”

Without an inch of insecurity, Sam moves so he’s lying next to Blaine - and when the hell did he get naked? Not that Tina’s disappointed, of course, as she takes in the sight of a naked Sam Evans.

Sam’s finger replaces Blaine’s, moving it inside slowly and he must do something right because not soon after, Blaine’s instructing Sam to add another one. Sam doesn’t miss a beat before his sinks the next finger alongside the other one, moving them quickly now.

He must do something good because a few moments afterwards, Blaine keens and starts swearing like nothing else saying, "fuck, _fuck_ \- harder, Sam, _please_ " as moans and groans fall from his lips.

Tina's impressed because she never would have pegged Blaine to let loose and speak like this in bed, not a trace of embarrassment across his face.

Listening to Blaine let himself go like that makes her want to push a hand into her panties and relieve the pressure that’s been building steadily in her stomach for a while now.

With a groan, Sam moves himself so he’s perfectly aligned with Blaine, sinking inside him and then beginning to move his hips slowly which makes Blaine start cursing even louder.

Sam grits his teeth, squeezes his eyes shut and says, “Dude, if you keep squeezing around me like that, I’m not going to last very long.”

This doesn’t deter Blaine, nor does it deter Tina really because they’re still teenage boys and she knows that even when they come, the night is going to be far from over.

With a few more thrusts from Sam, Blaine’s commands of _harderfasterkeepgoing_ start to grow louder and louder. Tina’s a little relieved that they’ve got the house to themselves because if Cooper Anderson were home, he would clue onto what they’re doing really quickly.

Then all of a sudden, Sam wraps his hands against Blaine’s hips, dragging them up a little higher and thrusts inside him again. Blaine keens in response. "There, there, right fucking - oh _god_ , I'm gonna come, I'm _gonna_ -"

It’s at the moment Tina decides to move from simply watching and instead wrap her fingers around Blaine’s cock, giving him a few quick strokes from the base to the head and that’s all it takes before he’s coming all over her hand, groaning out, "TinaSam _fuuuuck_."

Then a moment later, Sam’s cheeks flush and he’s coming as well with a low, needy growl that seems to go on forever. “ _Fuck_ ,” he curses after he’s finished, his head dropping to rest on Blaine’s shoulder as he catches his breath.

As the boys sort themselves out, Tina curiously raises her messy fingers to her mouth to taste Blaine and hears an almost pained noise come beside her. She turns her head to see Blaine and Sam both looking at her with dark, heated eyes.

Sam practically pounces on her, murmuring, "fuck that's hot" and from the sound Blaine makes as he moves behind her, it sounds like he agrees.

As she kisses Sam deeply, she lets her mouth drop open as she feels his tongue swipe over her bottom lip. Blaine moves behind her, dragging her backwards so she’s pressed flush against his chest and resting between the cradle of his legs.

Blaine ducks his head, his mouth brushing gentle kisses along the column of her neck – it feels like a tease before the main event. She’s not so used to gentle. After being with Mike for so long, they kinda just skipped the foreplay and got right to it… which Tina didn’t mind at the time.

With Blaine pressing kisses against her neck, Sam’s hands skim up beneath her dress and over the creamy skin of her thighs. As his callused fingers skate against the elastic of her panties, Tina shivers in anticipation because it has seriously been _so long_ since someone else has touched her.

As she squirms, she feels Blaine grin against her neck. “I’ve got you, T. You’re not going anywhere,” he says as Tina’s not really sure when’s he’s gotten this okay with watching Sam touch her but she supposes post-orgasm bliss can do that.

The way Blaine’s arm squeezes around her waist reinforces the fact that he’s not leaving and Tina lets out a deep breath, relaxing, and drops her head back onto Blaine’s shoulder as Sam pulls away from kissing her, sliding down between her thighs instead and rucking up her dress until it’s up against her hips.

There’s a mischievous look in Sam’s eyes and he shoots her an impossibly sexy grin before focusing all his attention with hooking his fingers in the band of her black and white checkered panties (pretty much soaked through from watching the boys before), easing them down her thighs and throwing them across the room.

Sam’s been growing his hair again and she can’t help but adore him for that, if only because it means she has more to sink her fingers into and tug him closer to where she wants him the most. “Sam,” she gasps. “If you don’t start doing something right now, I swear I will – _oooh_!”

She’s cut short as Sam’s tongue flicks out to taste her briefly. He pulls around, grinning up at her triumphantly. “You were saying?” he asks, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine’s laugh is muffled against her neck and she wiggles back against his hard-on in retaliation (thank God for teenage stamina). Laugh at _that_ , Anderson. Blaine tugs her hair, hard, in response which only makes her moan loudly.

“Oh… shut up,” she mutters in Sam’s direction, tugging him back so he can get back to it which he does, teasing her slowly at first as he laps at her wetness with the flat of his tongue, the pressure not nearly enough but she has an inkling that Sam knows that.

“More,” she all but begs. Blaine’s hands slide up from where they’re splayed flat against her stomach, moving up to cup her breasts instead. His fingers tease her nipples through the thin fabric, thumbing over them.

“Dress _off_. Please,” she says, craning her neck to look at Blaine who nods, reaching down to tug the hem of her dress, pulling it up and over her body.

Sam doesn’t stop moving his tongue though when he catches a look at her, left only in her bra now, his eyes darken and he flicks his tongue over Tina’s clit. “ _Sam_ ,” she moans, wiggling down against his tongue. “ _Please_.”

This time Sam listens to her words, moving back, his lips reddened and swollen as he grins up at her, then sinks a finger inside her wetness.

“Oh my god, oh my _god_ ,” Tina groans out, her hips moving in the same rhythm as Sam sets, pumping his finger in and out, in and _out_. In synch, Blaine’s soft fingers slide beneath the cups of her bra, slowly rubbing over her nipples.

As Sam adds another finger inside her and ducks his head to start flicking his tongue over her clit again and again, the warmth in Tina’s stomach spreads and before she knows it, her hips are grinding against his tongue, mercifully close to coming.

Her fingers twist in Sam’s hair as her back arches off the bed and her body tenses, the whole world stuttering on its axis as waves of pleasure wash over Tina and her orgasm seems to last forever.

As Tina collapses against Blane’s chest, she swallows dryly. Her voice feels hoarse as though she’s been screaming for hours and by the smirk that Sam’s shooting her, she wouldn’t be surprised that she got so caught up in the moment he made her scream.

Blaine’s grip in her hair relaxes and he pulls the hair sticking to her forehead off her face as Sam moves up her body this time. “Can I fuck you?” Sam asks, voice low.  

 Tina nods enthusiastically, catches her breath and then pushes him back onto the fold-out lounge with wobbly legs. She unhooks her bra in one practiced motions and discards it. Sam lets out an appreciative whistle, reaching up to touch her.

He’s a lot more confident than Blaine with his actions, squeezing her breasts and letting his thumbs rub over her nipples before he pinches them softly. Tina swings a leg over his hips and lines them up before her own hips drop, closing her eyes with a groan as she sinks down onto his cock until he’s inside her fully.

As Tina adjusts to the sensation (it’s been too long but oh god, does it feel good), Blaine leans down to catch Sam’s mouth, kissing him deeply, and Tina makes a low noise in her throat because yeah, he can totally taste her right now and it doesn’t seem to bother him at all.

She sets a slow pace at first, moving her hips up and down, feeling him twitch inside her as she clenches around him. But she can’t help it. God, it hasn’t even been a minute and Tina’s barely holding onto the scraps of control she has left.

Digging her fingers into the broad planes of his shoulders, Tina begins to ride him, setting a faster rhythm than before as she bounces on top of him. Watching her closely, Blaine’s fingers sneak between her and Sam, feeling around until he finds her clit and making quick, tight circles.

Tina moans loudly. “ _Blaine_ – that’s good… keep going. Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she orders, slamming her hips down faster and faster. Blaine grows more confident with her praise, applying more pressure which makes her moan even louder.

When Sam shifts his hips slightly, she feels him hit _that_ spot inside her and it sends her over the edge, her fingernails digging into his hips even harder as her hips slow and stutter as she lets the feeling consume her.

But Sam doesn’t let her stop entirely, gripping her hips so hard she’s sure she’ll find bruises the next morning and thrusting deep inside her until he curses a mixture of Tina and Blaine’s name, finishing inside her.

Tina stays still, catching her breath as they stare at each other for a while, and then she giggles. It isn’t until Sam starts squirming in discomfort that she lifts herself off him, groaning at the loss of him inside her, and collapses on the bed between Blaine and Sam.

Blaine’s hand reaches down to intertwine with hers, squeezing it tightly and Tina reaches out to take Sam’s hand too. She can’t pinpoint the exact moment when she, Blaine and Sam went from not knowing each other at all to… well, _this_ but whatever this is, it feels right.

Sam is still breathing roughly when he turns his head to watch the two of them before he grins as bright as the sun and says, "Dudes, that was _awesome_."

Tina giggles as she curls up into his chest, Blaine spooning her from behind and let’s sleep wash over her slowly. She still doesn’t know what’s going to happen when they wake up but with Blaine and Sam by her side, she’s not afraid.


End file.
